<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Prez Can't Be This Cute by frymyrisole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406316">My Prez Can't Be This Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frymyrisole/pseuds/frymyrisole'>frymyrisole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kaichou wa maid-sama AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frymyrisole/pseuds/frymyrisole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow.” An amused voice drawled. </p><p>Lio flinched and whirled around, his body tense. It wasn’t the first time that unruly customers would wander out the back, waiting until their shift ended to ask them on a date or even run on about their shared connection when Lio drew hearts into their omurice and sweetly called them master. Lio usually shuts them down with a lazy,”You know I’m a guy right?” And when that spurred some of them on, even more, aimed true for their knees with a swift kick.</p><p>What he faced now was his worse nightmares rolled into one massive idiotic blue-haired jock. One that would probably make his bones fracture if he tried to kick their knees.</p><p>“What a surprise,” He mused, eyeing him up and down. “If it isn’t the Prez.”</p><p>or</p><p>A Promare x Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Student Council President Is A Maid!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with my 2000's anime nostalgia colliding with some GaloLio brain worms. I just-I just wanted to imagine Lio in a maid outfit oKAY. I don't know how far I can take this AU too tbh, but it sure was fun writing this chapter. I hope the few of you who click on like it as much as I do &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lio lets the smile on his face fall as he drags the heavy trash bags behind him, pushing through the back door with his hip. The heavy metal nearly snags his flowy skirt and he hisses, tugging them carefully. Though he’s been at this job for months now, he still feels out of sorts with the cafe’s uniform of choice. Signing up to a maid cafe one town over was an act of desperation born from the stress of always being short of cash each month. He could survive weeks on ramen cups and jelly energy drinks alone, but his siblings can’t. He just won’t allow it, not after he promised them a better life, a better <em>home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The first step towards that plan was to enroll himself in a better high school, one with a name prestigious enough to look past who he was and where he came from. As if the gods themselves finally deigned Lio’s suffering enough to grace him with a reward, Promepolis Academy opened its doors for the first time for a full scholarship program for those resilient enough to handle their entrance exam. Lio passed with flying colors of course. He was, however, not colored with impression when he finally entered the elusive academy.</p><p> </p><p>He had heard rumors of how low the academic standards were, that the school was filled with nothing more than rich kids out to burn daddy’s money with the school’s expensive facilities and that the school was teetering on the edge of getting their accreditation docked. He realized belatedly that striding in somewhere he had every right to be in did not mean others thought the same. Clearly, the school thought so too. While anyone who could buy a yacht in between school breaks settled their flat ass on the school’s best facilities, plush seats and all, Lio and the others on grant had to cram themselves into one small classroom, pushed to the corner like something out of sight and out of mind.</p><p> </p><p>After one too many jeers and smirks, one too many flutters of money on the ground that Lio would <em>kill </em>to be able to make in a month and the grating high pitched giggles for him to <em>crawl </em>and pick it <em>up for me why don’t you that’s a good helper</em>, and too many suppressed urge to punch those entitled assholes on their perfect straight noses, stopped only by the thought of how easily the board would kick him out, he fought.</p><p>He fought tooth and nail until he could run for the student council president, earning every single vote through hard work and <em>promises </em>that everything could be better. Convincing the teachers that <em>yes the student council has always been obsolete but that’s because it wasn’t me leading it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Victory had been sweet, especially when he had masked his smug smirk into a genial smile as he shook hands with his opponent that deluded himself into thinking money could buy him a one-way ticket of doing nothing and adding a paragraph of his <em>experience </em>in his resume.</p><p> </p><p>Having to balance that with tight work shifts, however, was bitter like the coffee he’s grown used to drowning himself in to keep up with everything. The position in the maid cafe was a blessing. It had flexible work hours and generous pay, and his boss Heris was a sweet woman who sympathized with him. He had been heavily reluctant to even apply. He knew he had a small build, and his short bobbed hair could soften his face enough if he let them down. But he hardly thought the maid cafe was looking for a crossdressing high schooler that could <em>maybe </em>pass for a woman in the right angle and light.</p><p> </p><p>But Heris had given him a call just a day after he dropped off his application with an eager,”How soon can you start?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday.” He had replied readily.</p><p> </p><p>It seems the cafe had been looking for someone to lug around the heavy ingredients they order every few weeks, and their last new recruit had quit to focus on her university exam. Lio, as Heris put it, was a two in one package that fell right into her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Lio shivered as the cold air bit through his skin despite the layer of black tights. “Honestly if it wasn’t for the great rate I would have dropped this job for one with a warmer uniform any day,” He whined rubbing the sliver of skin exposed in his shoulders from the maid outfit’s ingenious design. Aesthetic holes? Really? “God if anyone in school saw me like this they’d have a field day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” An amused voice drawled. </p><p> </p><p>Lio flinched and whirled around his body tense. It wasn’t the first time that unruly customers would wander out the back, waiting until their shift ended to ask them on a date or even run on about their shared <em>connection </em>when Lio drew hearts into their omurice and sweetly called them <em>master</em>. Lio usually shuts them down with a lazy,”You know I’m a guy right?” And when that spurred some of them on, even <em>more</em>, aimed true for their knees with a swift kick.</p><p> </p><p>What he faced now was his worse nightmares rolled into one massive idiotic blue-haired jock. One that would probably make his bones fracture if he tried to kick their knees.</p><p> </p><p>“What a surprise,” He mused, eyeing him up and down. “If it isn’t the Prez.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo. Galo Thymos. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>This is it. This is where Lio Fotia’s life ends. He can’t believe he hasn’t even had his first kiss and he’s already going to die from public shaming and scrutiny. He panicked and retreated to the cafe’s locker room with minimal distressed screams, and had collapsed in front of the vanity with a loud and drowned out groan. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to calculate how long it would take for the whole school to find out and hurts his own head with the simple answer of tonight. With how famous Galo is with his athletic build and his numerous contributions to the school’s sports club despite never tying himself down to one, he would simply need to notify one of his group chat and by tomorrow everyone would have taken up their pitchforks and demanded he’d be stripped of his position. Or worse. Expelled.</p><p> </p><p>Lio suppressed a scream into his hands. How could he have been so careless? It was the end of his shift! He should've changed his clothes, stopped dawdling for fresh air, done <em>something</em>. In one night everything he worked so hard for, the trust people put in him, the respect he garnered, all down the drain. He numbly spaced out as Lucia walked into the locker room, screaming about how <em>a dead body has been discovered! </em></p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even remember shrugging on his normal clothes, a baggy hoodie and a cap to hide his face before he walked out the dreaded back door. “Thank you for your hard work…” He murmured smiling despite himself at Heris’ chime to take care and <em>please get some rest</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re dressed normally now.” </p><p> </p><p>Lio bodily scrambled back, his back pressed towards the door. “W-what? What do you want Thymos?!”</p><p> </p><p>The blue-haired man tilted his head and kicked his feet away from the wall he’s been leaning from, eyeing him once more. “Nothing much really. Just wanted to make sure my eye wasn’t playing tricks on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s lips parted, struggling to form a word, a sentence, a simple <em>fuck </em>to the world for what it’s putting Lio through. But the footsteps closing in from behind him and Lucia’s <em>thank you for your hard work </em>made his legs move before he could even think, grabbing Thymos by his stupid leather jacket and dragging him out of the alley, not unlike the trash bags from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“W-whoa what are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up and follow me!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They end up in a nearby park, desolate from how late it was. Thymos had bee-lined to the vending machine as soon as Lio settled himself on the swings, his hands itching for something to do. He swung slowly, trying to piece his mind together for future confrontation. The street light flickers and he slows to a stop as Thymos comes back, handing him a can. He warily took it, raising an eyebrow when he read the label.</p><p> </p><p>“Pudding shake?”</p><p> </p><p>Thymos bristled as he opened his own can, glaringly blue like his hair, likely why he chose it in the first place. “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t wanna. It just looked...interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. First time buying something from the vending machine?” He couldn’t help but jab. He bit his lip, cursing his impulsive need of sarcasm and sardonic comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilarious,” Thymos muttered, rolling his eyes. “So Prez. Why maids?”</p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed and settled himself to the swing once more, slowly kicking it off. “Family reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>“That bad? Couldn’t you land yourself a construction job or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Too laborious. Long work hours. I need to keep up my studies-my scholarship is reviewed every midterm and final test.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must be tough,” Thymos muttered between sips. He pauses and glances down at him as if having an epiphany. “Is that why you enrolled in Promepolis despite hating rich kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Lio rolled his eyes, avoiding Thymos’ stare by fiddling the fray in his sleeve,”I don’t <em>hate </em>rich kids. I just dislike entitled ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve sworn you spat on one once just for breathing at you wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“She-she kept looking at me like I’m dirt under her Louboutin heels! And I didn’t <em> spit </em> on her,just...glared at her.” He trailed off, exhaustion catching up on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Thymos said even though he clearly can’t. “My sympathies.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio ends the night slaving under thick textbooks and worksheets, the pressure in his pencil increasing with his rush to cram everything before he has to tuck everyone in with Thyma. Scholarships and being the crux of the school’s academic reputation meant he and his class had increased pressure to do well, and a higher standard of lessons from their peers.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes unwittingly settle on the unopened can of pudding shake, the heat of his lamp made perspiration drip from the bright yellow label down to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>He refuses to let this get to him. He refuses to let go of what he built with his own hands for over a year over a part-time job. Screw what people thought. Screw how the looks and jeers they’d throw on him. Screw Galo Thymos and his uncanny ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the can and furiously shook it. He opened the can with a firm pull and took a hefty gulp. He winced at how quickly it went through his throat. He...may have overshaken it a bit too much.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lio started his morning as he always did, patrolling the school halls for misdemeanors and out of place items. He had to confiscate too many car keys and porn magazines to fill the student council’s storage room and had settled into simply berating them until they became too annoyed to even try anymore. Three days in, and still there were no whispers, not even a peep about his part-time job.</p><p> </p><p>Did Thymos save the knowledge for future blackmail? He didn’t look the type, but he knew better than anyone that appearances couldn’t mask the ugly side of someone. Perhaps, he mused in a sudden hit of optimism, Thymos really did sympathize with him and would keep his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“...maid…”</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s ears perked up, and with his heart thudding in his chest he ran over to the two figures whispering against one another, shouting “Maid?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he realized who he barked at. Meis eyed him warily before awkwardly nodding. “I was just...talking about the new bike Gueira made in his garage. He finally scraped up enough parts to make one.”</p><p> </p><p>Gueira scowled, throwing him a harsh glare. “What’s it to you prez? Finally honoring us with your presence?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gueira,” Meis hissed clutching his elbow. “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please. I’ve been waiting to give him a piece of my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gueira it’s been <em> months </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re not angry Meis!” He growls out. “The guy up and avoids us, quit the archery club without so much as a goodbye, and runs for student council president? Who <em> does </em> that?”</p><p> </p><p>Guilt chokes him and he stays mum despite Gueira’s furious look down and Meis’ pleading one. “I-I would at least like an explanation Lio.”</p><p> </p><p>He shut his eyes firm and slowly shook his head. He mumbled a quick <em> sorry </em> before running off, his heart wrenched at Gueira’s vehement “ <em> Coward </em>.” He whirls around the hall just in time to see Thymos looking over to him, a blushing girl in front of him fiddling with her hands. Clearly, he’s intruding on a moment, and judging by the curious lift in Thymos’ eyebrow, his earlier scuffle was clearly echoed through.</p><p> </p><p>Lio felt his ears burn and he quickened his steps, determined to outrun everything. His anxiety, his worries,Gueira’s anger, Thymos’eyes. Everything.</p><p> </p><p>He slammed open the door to the student council’s meeting room, trudging over his desk that threatened to buckle over from the weight of his paperwork. His members quickly moved out of the way, knowing full well how he got into his moods after a patrol run. One brave enough to power through slowly approached him, his hands clutching a thick wad of paper Lio knew could only be last month’s accounts.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not balanced,” Remi said as he set it in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Their accountant flinched as he slowly tried to melt into the walls. Lio’s eyes twitched. “What do you mean it’s not balanced?”</p><p> </p><p>Remi rolled his eyes. “You see Prez, when one number in the debit account doesn’t match with the <em> credit </em> account-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how financial reports work Remi,” He scowls. Remi simply shrugged, waving obnoxiously as he walked back to his own desk, probably to read through another of his compilation of pin-up girls. He eyes their accountant's nervous fidgeting and sighs. “I’ll do it myself then.”</p><p> </p><p>Fantastic. Not a single dependent person in this damn room, not even from his vice president. Having someone as influential as Remi and the Puguna family name was monumental in his campaign. But he had clearly stated up front that he was in it for the job title and nothing else. He had been waiting for a hard-working smuck he could hitch a ride for to victory. Lio, desperate for any votes for him, hastily said yes.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, hindsight thou a bitch indeed. It seems he’ll work well into the afternoon today as well.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lio had slowly eased into an ill-advised sense of security. A week in, and Thymos showed no sign of even mentioning his part-time job. He had served the tables with more enthusiasm than ever to Heris’ delight. When the bell above their front door tinkled to signal a new customer, he turned with a smile readily on his face. It immediately fell into a wide-eyed surprise when a familiar blue-haired came through the store, curiosity alight in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His co-workers fell into excited whispers and nudged each other excitedly when Thymos clearly only had eyes for him. What <em>was </em>this? A challenge? A threat? Some sort of intimidation technique to draw him into a corner and make him beg? Very well then. Let it be known that Lio Fotia <em>never </em>ran away from a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Putting on his best smile once more he greeted Thymos with their customary practiced line,”Welcome home master!”</p><p> </p><p>Thymos stared at him, mouth agape before a soft snort broke their awkward silence. Lio gritted his teeth as Thymos hastily covered his mouth, no doubt a sneer forming underneath his hand, and Lio once again debated the risk of fracturing his feet for the sole purpose of <em>destroying </em> Thymos’ knees and making him look <em>up </em>at him for once.</p><p> </p><p>He somehow got Thymos to settle at one of the tables, hastily taking his order. Parfait? Really? What a child. He spent the rest of his shift shivering down his spines from how much looks Thymos shot over him, the sick bastard probably enjoying how humiliating this was for Lio. Even the harsh thud that resounded as he slammed the parfait down earlier didn’t deter Thymos’ from outwardly staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucia had asked, with stars in her eyes and a teasing nudge, "Is he your <em>boyfriend </em> Lio? He could burn a hole in you with how hard he’s looking!”</p><p> </p><p>“Perish the thought.” Lio smiled resisting the urge to fling his tray over Thymos’ head. No bones would be fractured in the process at least.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lio went through his usual patrol spots, his head throbbing from the lack of sleep he hasn't had the chance to catch up on. He's been taking more and more shifts in the cafe trying to save up for some rainy day money, and with how soon the culture festival is he's stumped with even more paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>He passes one of the third year's classroom and decided to peek in, only to narrow his eyes as they immediately try to hide something behind their backs.</p><p> </p><p>He walked in and stretched his hand out, a firm glare on his face. "Give it here."</p><p> </p><p>"W-why? We're not doing anything wrong!" One brave soul tried to defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be the judge of that." He drawls and plucks the item just as they move to argue.</p><p> </p><p>A magazine. It seemed inconsequential enough until Lio flipped through it and was met with scantily clad women on a beach like photoshoot. "This is an inappropriate material to bring to a school. You should be ashamed of yourself. I'll be confiscating this."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you can't do that," One snarl, slamming his hand on the nearest desk. "Look you punk. Show your upperclassmen some respect here."</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Lio says. "The moment I decide he's worthy of it."</p><p> </p><p>Ah, that goes his mouth racing his mind again. That clearly agitated them enough to start advancing on him, fist clenched to the side and ready to strike at any time.</p><p> </p><p>"You talk all high and mighty Fotia," One pipe up before his friends throw a punch. "Your own subordinate walks around with these in hand every day. I don't see you confiscating and antagonizing him."</p><p> </p><p>Lio bits his lip. He knows without even asking who they're talking about. Shame makes him curl back, hands tightly clenched on the magazine. "Very well. I will review all reading materials going forward and list those appropriate and inappropriate. I will of course also enforce this to members of the student council."</p><p> </p><p>Seemingly satisfied at talking back to him, they back off with nothing more than a scowl and a sarcastic, "Be my fucking guest Fotia."</p><p> </p><p>Fantastic. There must at least be ten piles of magazines filling the student council room, anywhere from raunchy photoshoots to a monthly edition of best bonsai trees around the world. Clearly, the printing business was not dead and thriving in the midst of high schoolers out to send him to an early grave.</p><p> </p><p>He buckles down and starts the work before his disdain can get to him. The faster he could get this over with, the faster he could continue his other ongoing work. It was well into the afternoon by the time he looked up, his neck aching from hunching down for hours.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had gone home hours ago, muttering a nervous goodbye at him that he merely waved to in response. He stretched his hands up with a groan as his muscles and joints pull in a way that reflected hard work and complete and utter exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Prez are you really a masochist?" Thymos' voice annoyingly pipes up. Lio glares at the man leaning lazily at the doorway, his hands clenching around his pen tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here Thymos?" He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah but I guess you're a sadist too huh. I heard about your near fistfight with our dear senpais."</p><p> </p><p>Lio was in no mood to deal with this right now. He was in no mood to deal with anything. He stood up so fast his chair scraped the floor with an ear-splitting noise. "You wanna say that again to my face <em> Thymos </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I'm all about burning spirits and giving it your all but you're clearly exhausted. Take it easy once in a while."</p><p> </p><p>Lio's head spun from how fast he stood, and oh why is everything tilting to the side? How odd. He realized too late what was happening and he braced himself for the pain when something firm propped him up instead.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Thymos' face furrowed with concern, his strong arm easily righting him to lean on his side. Absent-mindedly Lio appreciated how strong Thymos was. Clearly, their uniform couldn't contain all his jock fueled muscles.</p><p> </p><p>"Just looking at you makes me worry."</p><p> </p><p>Lio grits his teeth and steps away, slapping the hand outstretched to help him like he's some inebriated fool. "Don't touch me!"</p><p> </p><p>Thymos backs away, his hands outstretched in resignation. "Prez come on-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need help from the likes of you!" </p><p> </p><p>That. That ruins it. He regrets it as soon as it comes out. He knows Thymos wasn't anything like the portrait of entitlement he's grown so used to disliking. He actually makes an effort to be active, contributing to all sorts of sports clubs and he makes friends left and right, girls from all year fall over themselves to confess to him every day.</p><p> </p><p>He's been nothing but a decent person. He hasn't tried to blackmail him or dangle the knowledge of his after school activities over him. He clearly hasn't told anyone either, or it would've spread like wildfire as soon as it left his lips. And clearly, everything he's said and oddly done like frequenting the cafe has been born from some kind of concern over his well being but.</p><p> </p><p>Lio hates it. It feels too much like pity. He's struggled and fought to <em>earn </em>his way in life. Thymos' concern only irritates him, however well-intentioned it is.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Thymos says his tone colder and his eyes downcast. "Alright then."</p><p> </p><p>He strides over to Remi's desk and Lio startles when he realizes his vice was still <em>there</em>. Slumped over piles of paper and magazines, clearly fallen asleep at some point in the afternoon. It irks Lio that he must've been so caught up in his work and how much it hurts to even read another word to even realize his subordinate was still in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Thymos shakes him into wakefulness and for once Lio is thankful that Remi's sleeping habits deafened the world around him. He shows no sign of hearing Lio and Thymos' fight, only sighs as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and follows Thymos out of the room with a careless wave to Lio.</p><p> </p><p>He reasons the twinge in his heart when Thymos doesn't even <em>look </em>at him when he leaves as nothing more than a heartburn.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Clearly working a shift was a mistake. Lio leaned against the back door, savoring the feel of the cool metal against his flushed body. Service was hell today. He had to hide his coughs and sudden bouts of dizziness from the customers and Heris' concerned inquiries. His smiles must've been atrocious today. He had to keep his hands clenched to the side of his skirt just to ground himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit. Is that <em> Lio </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh no. No no no. Curse this backdoor. Curse this alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>Lio weakly turned his head to see Meis and Gueira, mouth agape and openly gawking at him. God, why now. Why them. Couldn't the universe spare him the humiliation of facing his best friends like this? Or rather, former best friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Meis, I'm not dreaming am I? You're seeing this shit too?"</p><p> </p><p>"I…"</p><p> </p><p>Lio tried to back away, grabbing the door handle frantically. Guiera strode forward, hands outstretched to grab him by his arm. "Oh no, you don't. Now we <em> really </em>need answers. Why are you dressed like a maid? You're not forced to do this are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lio, did something happen? Is this some sort of hobby or…"</p><p> </p><p>Lio flinched back trying to struggle from Guiera's hold on him. "Please I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>He felt a casual tug against his waist and a second later, the familiar feeling of leaning against Thymos came in a flood. He felt himself sag in relief, both from having something to prop himself up on and a way out of this mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch him just because he's so darn cute." Thymos bites slapping away Guiera's hand. He backs away as if burned, staring at them in apparent shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-I wasn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Guiera," He murmurs, voice hoarse. He struggles through every word, digging deep to say the right thing. "Meis. I'll...I'll explain. I'll explain everything later so please…"</p><p> </p><p>Meis, ever the cool-headed one, quickly tugs Gueira back despite his protest. "Got it. You...call us when you feel better, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He must've nodded because Meis smiled tentatively and dragged Guiera by the ear, berating him for being so rash. A cool hand pressed to his forehead and Lio couldn't help but lean to it and sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Fantastic. A fever. Now, will you <em> please </em> take it easy and pass out?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio grunts managing a weak pointed one finger gesture that Thymos laughs off. He lets himself drift off, the sound of Thymos' rhythmic heartbeat calming him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lio awoke to a cold towel pressed against his forehead. He groans as he groggily opens his eyes to see Thyma kneeling on the edge of his bed. She sighs in relief when she sees him awake. "Hey, there sleepy head. How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio grunts, forcing himself to sit up. "Better. Much better. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good!" She grins before leaning forward and flicking his forehead with a snap of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Lio flinched and raised his hand to cover his quickly reddening skin. He pouted at her. "What was that for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Overworking yourself to exhaustion? Really Lio? You promised me that you would balance everything."</p><p> </p><p>Lio tilts his head down and slowly nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. You guys depend on me-I can't let you down."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez Lio really?" Thyma groans slapping her own forehead. "I'm not worried about you because we need you to work. I'm worried because you think that's the reason we worry about you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Um," Lio murmurs rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm not really up and running right now, so can you use...um...smaller words?"</p><p> </p><p>"We love you, and we want you to stop burdening yourself with everything," Thyma points to herself and grins. "Just you wait until I start my big gig in Foresight. I'll have <em> you </em> depend on me and my big fat check instead!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio grins shaking his head. "Yes, boss lady boss!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good!" She nods and picks up a bucket of water and made to walk out of the bedroom. "Make sure you rest up and show everyone you're okay alright? You scared them when you came back passed out like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Lio says, frowning at the thought of worrying his siblings. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh and be sure to give that back. It was around your neck when you got here." Thyma gestured to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Lio glanced at it. He slowly reaches out and sets the red muffler on his lap. His mind flashes to Thymos and he traces the pattern of the knitwear with a smile. It turns into a pensive one soon after as his eyes settle on his charging phone.</p><p> </p><p>He flips through his contacts, easily finding Meis'. He dials it, knowing that Guiera would always be near Meis to listen in anyway. It rings maybe twice before Meis hastily answers it with a "<em>Lio </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You...you alright? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Just peachy. Guiera with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Always </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Put me on speaker?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Done </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>This better be good Lio </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"It's far from it, but I'll try."</p><p> </p><p>He slowly leans back on his bed, letting his phone out in speaker as well as he closes his eyes. He started from the day that made him determined to change everything. Practice on the kyūdōjō every afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Lio had found his love archery as soon as he knocked his first arrow. He was, as the club advisor exclaimed, a natural. Despite having no previous practice nor education, bows and arrows bent to his will. He garnered enough attention for the club captain to acknowledge his skills and considered him a front runner for the spring tournament.</p><p> </p><p>It did not, however, hold well for his peers. Clearly grated at the thought of Lio who had no past experience being put above the roster over someone with years of private tutoring, they resorted to petty tricks to shun him away.</p><p> </p><p>After one too many of his bow strings breaking, his yumi snapped in half, and his gloves cut haphazardly, Lio discerned that he was not welcome here. Skill alone couldn't make Lio equal to these people. Nothing could in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He quit and campaigned to be the student council president instead. Of course, as soon as he was inaugurated, their household finances took a deep dive. Thyma lost her part-time job, and Lio's old one in the minimarket couldn't support them enough. When he was hired at the maid cafe, he retreated into himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was embarrassed at the thought of Meis and Guiera seeing him like this. He knew they would never judge him. Meis and Guiera never had qualms about befriending him. What started as an on and off tutoring job turned into an after school hang out at Guiera's garage, tinkering on his motorbikes and stuffing themselves full with pizzas as they marathon Meis' awful rom-com movies.</p><p> </p><p>Lio treasured each and every memory with them. And ruined it when he let fear control his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Meis and Guiera were silent for a while. Lio worried his bottom lip. Would they get angry at him again? He deserves it really. They'd probably punch him straight in the nose tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>That's dumb</em>," Guiera decided. "<em>Wow, you're dumb</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>For once I agree with you</em>," Meis continued on. "<em>And here I thought he hated the way you chew with your mouth open so much that he upped and deserted us</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Excuse me</em>, I'm savoring the flavor! I thought he left because he couldn't handle another movie night of <em> Ten Things I Hate About You </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'll show you ten things I hate about you, you little</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not mad?" Lio asked quietly. There was a pause that felt like a lifetime until their voices started once more.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh I'm mad</em>," Guiera assures him. "<em>I'm definitely giving you a noogie tomorrow</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>But we understand Lio</em>," Meis says. "<em>But we hope you realize that nothing you do would ever make us ashamed of you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Lio buries his smile under the cover of his blanket. "Not even when I order pineapple for our pizza?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now hold on there boss. Pineapple? Really? Really</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What's wrong with pineapples</em>?" Guiera argues. "<em>It's sweet. It's sour. It makes the meat so tender</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Exactly! Who wants sweet and sour on their pizza? Heathens that's who</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio laughs, letting their usual banter wash over him. He feels, more than ever, belonged.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you're on the rooftop," Lio calls out, sighing as he finally finds Thymos.</p><p> </p><p>Thymos doesn't take his eyes off the drifting clouds above them as he shrugs. "Keeps away unsolicited company."</p><p> </p><p>Lio tensed. "And what about me?"</p><p> </p><p>Thymos tilts his head until Lio could see a hint of a smile forming from the side of his face. "Very much welcomed. You're my secret entertainment now after all."</p><p> </p><p>"So you <em> are </em> having fun with this."</p><p> </p><p>Thymos snorted. "I mean you get really scary if I tell you I actually care don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio rolls his eyes, coming to a stand beside him. "Not much of a secret now is it."</p><p> </p><p>Thymos glances up at him. Lio stores his petty satisfaction to the side. "I see. Have they decided to run their mouths then?"</p><p> </p><p>"On the contrary," Lio smiles. "We've reconciled. They're adamant about keeping my secret safe now."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm," Thymos scratched his neck. "Honestly I don't see why you should keep it a secret."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it's not like it's forbidden to have a part-time job. And you being in a maid outfit...it doesn't change the fact that you're strong, smart, and brave enough to demand change when change needs to be done. I think you can even be proud of it."</p><p> </p><p>Lio tucks his hair back, some still astray despite the ponytail he ties it on every day. "I actually spent yesterday mulling over why you annoy me so much."</p><p> </p><p>Thymos sighs, throwing his hands up in the air. "Didn't I <em> just </em>say nice things about you? I take it back. Reel it in. Forget it all!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's like we're running a race, but you're always steps ahead from me. And you're running backwards every now and then, saying weird things to me."</p><p> </p><p>Thymos sighs. "Weird things he says…"</p><p> </p><p>"I hate losing," He exclaimed, turning to Thymos with a smirk. "Just you wait. I'll run past you and then I'll be the one worrying about you."</p><p> </p><p>Thymos eyes glint with something he couldn't quite place. He squirms under his stare until Thymos broke it with a soft snort. "I'll look forward to it then."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah," Lio passed over the paper bag he held to Thymos. "Thanks for lending me the muffler. And...for everything else. I hate feeling indebted to someone, so tell me how I can make it up to you."</p><p> </p><p>Thymos hummed as he hunched over and rested his head on his hand. Lio fidgeted as he thought it over.</p><p> </p><p>"Then…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you thought of something?"</p><p> </p><p>"How about being my personal maid for a day?" He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The resounding smack of the paper bag hitting Thymos' smug face and his surprised squawk was almost as satisfying at the thought of kicking both his knees and watching him crumble to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I finally managed to write another chapter of this AU lmao. This time I think I managed to develop the plotline a bit more than the last chapter where I basically copy-pasted the original scenes anyway. I hope you all like the way I'm taking this AU! Leave a comment or a kudos and let me know!</p><p>Also give @cocomi_kun over at twitter some love for this amazing fan art! I'm speechless tysm &lt;3<br/>https://twitter.com/cocomi_kun/status/1251155933641666563?s=19</p><p>Follow me on my own twitter @frymyrisole!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rejected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!” The dismayed voices of class 2-2 filled the student council room.</p><p> </p><p>Lio leaned back on his seat,resisting the urge to kick his feet up the desk and scowling at the lot of them. “I told you numerous times. Plan a more reasonable budget for your contribution to the school festival!”</p><p> </p><p>“We cut the golden fountain,and the exotic birds already like you asked!” Their class representative shouted,slamming their proposal down.</p><p> </p><p>“Five million yen is <em> not </em> an acceptable amount!” Lio shouted back,leaning forward to point at the pitiful piece of paper. “Caviar? Truffles? Wine? Am I blind or are you suddenly an aspiring french chef at seventeen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look Fotia,just because you and your little entourage can’t afford the luxuries of life doesn’t mean we have to suffer along with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio clenched his fist. He shot a glare at them,inwardly smirking when they flinched and backed away. Clearly the threat of bodily harm wasn't enough since one of the goons psyched himself up to say,"Just let us plan the cultural festival the way we want too you dictator!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio clicked his tongue and slammed the palm of his hand to the white board behind him. Pinned to the surface was a promotional poster for the upcoming academic year. Lio himself had worked hand in hand with the photography club and the teachers to concoct it. It promoted state of the art facilities,competent teachers,and most importantly,equal opportunities regardless of your academic track. The school’s future and reputation depends on its success in assimilating future students,and intimidating them with <em>caviar </em>and <em> Dom Pérignons </em>would only further the gap between the students and future hopefuls.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve said numerous times already! The whole point of the culture festival is to open the academy to <em> everyone </em>! I refuse the repetition of last year where it was nothing more than useless braggings and ego boosting flaunting of wealths!”</p><p> </p><p>They shifted uneasily at his rant,and Lio sighed relieved that they were to their backs after one talking down too. That is of course,until one of them stage-whispered,”Galo you do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio tensed,unconsciously sitting more upright against his chair. The crowd of whiny students part,and there he is,sitting on top of Remi’s desk nonchalantly. They met eyes from across the room,and Lio’s heartbeat thumped faster and faster as Thymos dragged himself down and slowly made his way to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>He still couldn’t quite tell how he stood with Thymos. Clearly,he’s amused at the thought of Lio dressing up as a maid. He must not have much entertainment at home if he prowls the afternoon in the cafe everyday,staring at him in the corner he’s clearly established as his favorite spot. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason he finds joy in Lio’s suffering,and at least now he doesn’t seem eager to share his little secret to anyone. Lio can’t wrap his mind around him,but if his acts last week were to be believed,he wasn’t...so bad.</p><p> </p><p>But Lio still felt off in front of him. Every wit in him boils down to annoyance and he resorts to school boy insults and threats of bodily harm. Galo Thymos was,despite his unassuming smile and demeanor,dangerous. Finally Thymos came to a stop in front of him,and Lio readied himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-what am I asking again?”</p><p> </p><p>The whole room groaned,and Lio had to hold himself from following suit as his shoulders sag down.</p><p> </p><p>“Accept the french style parlor-restaurant fusion!” They whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Accept the french style parlor-restaurant fusion.” Thymos repeated obediently.</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s eyes twitched at his clear lack of enthusiasm,and he easily pounced on in. “You don’t seem to like the idea Thymos. Why should I endorse something even you don’t believe in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I mean,” Thymos shrugged. “I don’t really want to do it either. Sounds stuffy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Galo!” Class 2-2 groaned,shoving him good naturedly. He laughs it off,his large body not even budging from the barrage of shoves and nudges. Prick.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes,well...I'm glad you see my point," Lio added awkwardly. Immediately the tone of the room shifted once more,and class 2-2 quieted. </p><p> </p><p>"But still," Thymos continues leaning forward. Lio immediately leaned back into his chair,tense. The blue haired jock smiled. "You should listen to them a little more too."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Like clockwork,when the sky turns red and the color bleeds into the familiar block of stores and restaurants,Lio steps into the maid cafe and puts on his mask. Today,it's a pair of white and pink cat ears with bells attached to them,the jingle grating on Lio's ears constantly as he works his way throughout the day.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the crowd subsides and Lio can finally hear himself think,the front door opens with the tell tale sign of the bell tinkling. Lio plasters a smile on his face and bows as he greets the new customer with,"Welcome home,master!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pft."</p><p> </p><p>Lio's lips twitch and he straightens up,hands clenched on the side of his apron. Thymos grins as he looks up and down at Lio,before finally settling on his cat ears. He nods solemnly. "I love cat ears."</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody asked!" He snapped,wincing as the customers began to stare and whisper from his raised voice. He mutters a stern <em>follow me </em>as he stomps over to Thymos' usual seat. He doesn't even bother giving him the menu,knowing Thymos' order by heart now.</p><p> </p><p>"A soda float,right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup! Be sure to give me a large scoop."</p><p> </p><p>Lio rolls his eyes,trudging into the counter and rating of the order to the kitchen,sighing as he slumps over to wait for it. He hears an amused hum to his right,and he pointedly ignores it for thumping his heeled boots to the floor impatiently. This time the hum heightens in volume,and Lio increases the rhythm of his thump,a clear sign of <em> not in the mood for your nonsense</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The hum only escalates,now with harmonics added to it. Lio stills and slowly turns his head to his right,gritting out a,"<em> What </em>Lucia-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh nothing,nothing at all! It's just that your entourage is growing by the day!" She teases,pointing at the spot not far from Thymos' Lio <em>knows </em>is sitting both Meis and Gueira,their eyes wide and excitable as they take in the maid cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Lio has been pointedly ignoring them ever since they slunk in a few days ago,excitedly ordering everything on the menu as an excuse to stare at him all day. Keep this up and Lio just might be employee of the month for his contribution to the cafe's sales (like he always has been since he's joined,but really Lucia isn't much of a competition).</p><p> </p><p>"Entourage suggests a beneficial relationship. All they serve me is a headache and a half."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw you say that but you're just happy about how good you look in boss's eyes now." Lucia grins,nudging him.</p><p> </p><p>Lio steps away,sighing in relief when their resident chef presents his order with a ding of the silver bell. He carefully puts the soda float on his tray,and smiles politely at Lucia's pout. "Excuse me Lucia-san. I have work to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Getting cocky I see! Thought you didn't like this job!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio rolls his eyes,walking away to Thymos' table and putting down the drink with a resounding thud. The ice cream at the top sways,and Thymos yelps,moving to cup the tall glass with his hands. "Lio-chan so rough!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm sorry master," Lio smiles sweetly. "Please forgive this clumsy maid. It's cat day after all!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure I'll forgive you," Thymos grins. "If you give me a nya."</p><p> </p><p>"...what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know," Thymos curls his hand into some semblance of a cat paw. All it manages to do is draw Lio's attention to his large forearms. Curse his everyday clothes that leave no room for imagination. "Nyah."</p><p> </p><p>"We don't offer the service of nya in this establishment master." Lio grits out,a slight pink to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw bummer," Thymos pouts playing with his straw petulantly. He glances over to where Meis and Gueira were seated and tilts his head. "They come here a lot now huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Out to rival your attendance,really," Lio couldn't help the fond smile on his face. Annoying as they were,Lio knew they meant well. Meis and Gueira had it in their heads that they had to protect Lio's secret in and out of school,and that it was imperative they be on the look-out for the cafe too.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't have that," The lack of mirth in the words made him glance back,and his breath stuttered at the look on Thymos' face. Who-who <em>looks </em>at someone like that? Direct,unwavering,and unapologetically intense. "I'm the most devoted one to Lio-chan after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Ha," Lio blurts out wiping his hands on his white apron-and when did it get so <em>sweaty </em>anyway-and cleared his throat in an effort to regain his cool. “I-um. I’ll go check on them then. And-and I don’t need your devotion!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have it anyways!” Thymos calls out,and honestly does the man have no concept of <em>public decency</em>? He had to slap his cheeks in an effort to ground himself as he practically ran over to Meis and Gueira. Meis was laughing at something Gueira said,a fond smile on his face. He turned to greet Lio,only to pause when he saw him. Lio’s lips turned into a pout as Meis’ turned into a teasing smirk.</p><p>“Had a nice chat with Thymos again,Lio?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Shut it </em>.” He ground out,grabbing their tea pot and refilling their empty cups in an effort to busy his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why you’re so riled up about him honestly,” Gueira muttered as he nodded in thanks. “He’s hardly the sharpest tool in the shed. You massacare lesser people with your words every day!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know him like I do,” Lio wrinkles his nose. “He’s...kind but mischievous. Sometimes he’s eerily astute,other times he’s as shrewd as a rock. He flips through his moods like a cassette. Honestly I don’t think he’s ever shown his real personality to me either. He-” Lio stops himself when Meis and Gueira grow quiet,leaning forward on their seats to listen to him with mischievous smiles on their faces. He shyly covered his face with his round tray and whimpered. “I’m fucking <em> rambling </em> about him again aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it Lio,” Gueira nodded. “He’s complicated. You may even say he has many layers,much like an onion-”</p><p> </p><p>“Gueira,” Meis rolled his eyes as he stuffed the other bike rider’s mouth with biscuits. “Stop trying to make Shrek quotes as life lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmrphbpft!”</p><p> </p><p>“No Shrek is not life,now swallow your food!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio chuckled,letting his friend’s usual banter wash over him and his worries. It would be nice if ever-god forbid-his secret does come out,it would be to welcome arms and understanding smiles. But Lio has gone far from his idealistic views of the world,and he’d bite the bullet before he let anyone see him at his most vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lio leaned against the cafe’s mop with a tired sigh,eyeing their newly cleaned establishment with satisfaction. A tap to his shoulder had him looking back,only for his cheek to be met with a pointed finger. Heris giggled at his bewilderment,and patted his shoulder in assent. “Did you finish cleaning up Lio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Lio affirmed. “Thank you again for allowing me more shifts boss. I know I’ve been such a bother last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all!” Heris shakes her head. “You’ve been nothing but a model employee ever since you joined! I-I know this job is hard for you,in more ways than one. And you might not like it much,but I-I love this cafe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I won’t go as far as hate it!” He flails.</p><p> </p><p>Heris gives him a fond smile and leans back against the wall with a sigh. “Lio do you know what I did before all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t say I do boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I graduated from Todai’s physics program in just two years. I’ve had job offers lining up for me by the time I had my first exam. I took a job at Foresight institute right after and became section chief in just three months.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at the mention of Foresight,but quickly dropped in when Heris continued her story. “You must be wondering how I ended up like this,right?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little bit yeah…"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't like it! I didn't like it one bit!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio blinked. "You...you didn't like it? But why? You must like physics to pursue it,and the job and pay must be really good too."</p><p> </p><p>Heris sighed. "It all just felt so...cold. We focused on nothing more but our work,and any interaction we had was either discussing a new theory or the work we were pouring over. I always went home tired and drained,until one day…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I strayed into a maid cafe!" Heris said. "And there I felt so healed! The sisterly type! The moe type! The cold cut throat type!"</p><p> </p><p>"I realized I wanted to do the same in my life. Make a place where anyone can be happy and forget their worries,as I make their dreams come true,and share wonderful times together!"</p><p> </p><p>A happy place...where dreams come true,and wonderful times shared together. Hah. He thought that was possible too once upon a time. To make their academy a place where everyone could be whoever they wanted. He fought tooth and nail to provide that opportunity for everyone. He wonders just...how much he's changed that he doesn't even believe it possible anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles and nods as Heris apologizes for going off tangent. His mind heavy with preparations of the school festival and the headache of earlier's debate with class 2-2 made him excuse himself to take out the trash. He's had enough on his plate. He didn't have time to worry about other people's feelings. All he needed to do was finish his duties as president,give the scholarship students enough breathing room in the stifling air of privilege and old money,and graduate with high honors and land himself a decent job.</p><p> </p><p>"...she really noticed huh," He muttered as he heaved the last of the trash bags into the bin. "That I don't like this job." He felt awful about it really. Heris has been nothing but kind and understanding to him. He tries,he really does,to understand the appeal of maids and cafes and maid cafes together,but he remains largely confused about it all. Do the customers really feel comforted with him calling them master with a false smile on his face? They must know that it's nothing more than a job-they're paid to fulfill people's fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't get it."</p><p> </p><p>"Get what?"</p><p> </p><p>Suppressing the yell inside his throat he whirled around to meet Thymos' smug face leaning against that same wall he first saw him that night. "Wh-don't-stop sneaking up on me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Should I wear a bell too?" He grinned reaching forward to brush his cat ears. Lio growled and slapped his hands away. He was in no mood right now for this nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Prez,” Thymos laughed. “Calm down I’m just messing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” He muttered brushing past him to the door. “You rich kids are all the same. We’re all just play things to you aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quite prejudiced huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of people like you!”</p><p> </p><p>Thymos’ face fell and he smiled. It was an off smile. The smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You know Prez,it’s because you always display such antagonism to them,that they also harbour antagonism towards you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let them!” He spit out. “I won’t lie and say I don’t hate them too! And <em>them</em>? Don’t act like you’re not one of them Thymos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha,” Thymos scratched the back of his neck. “That’s how you see me still? Guess I am huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Thymos finally stepped away,making his way out the alley. Lio bit his lip. He...didn’t mean to throw that to Thymos. It wasn’t fair. But frustration kept him from calling out to his retreating figure,and he went back inside to finish his shift.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lio grabbed the red band on his arm to ground him as he took a deep breath. He brought the mic closer to his lips and he threw an enthusiastic good morning to the school festival crowd. “Good morning Promepolis students and hopefuls! We’ve finally arrived on the last day of our week-long event. Be sure to visit all the booths you’ve been meaning to go too! You won’t see them for another year,where hopefully you’ll be the one to participate!”</p><p> </p><p>His little pep talk got the crowd going,and his heart warmed when he saw the excited gaggle of middle schoolers going about their way. He gave them a bow as he exited the stage,where Remi was waiting,takoyaki in hand.</p><p>“Yo. Good job Prez. You know your way around a crowd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Lio sighed, his false confidence melting down. “Any problems setting up the outdoor stage for that guest idol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we need more time than we thought. And the idol arrived earlier than scheduled. She’s holed up in the waiting room for now,but we don’t know how to stall. Her manager’s kicking up a fuss.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio nodded,dragging Remi along as he made his way outside barking orders all the while. “Hey you! Put away the paints,we don’t need another spillage like yesterday! Sound guy,put up a new playlist,you’re playing the same one from day one don’t think I didn’t notice! Everyone that isn’t working go around the grounds and keep an eye out!”</p><p> </p><p>People scrambled to do as they were told,scurrying away. Finally Lio turned and pulled Remi to the side. “I’m leaving the idol to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-huh? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really. Keep her happy,buy her some snacks,let the board directors meet her. Just keep her out of sight. I’m not looking forward to the ravenous crowd of teenagers trying to take a picture with her,are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Remi blinked,shaking his head. “You...you’re really trusting me with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“What choice do I have?” He sighed, shooting a look to the school building. “I gotta check up on 2-2. Besides you’re a fan of this idol aren’t you? Butter up and get her signature or get her to step on you or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You remembered that I was her fan?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to repeat everything I say like a damn answering machine? Go!” He shooed Remi away,sighing when their size difference only made him budge an inch. “What Remi,spit it out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Prez-you’re not so bad after all,” Remi stuttered out. “I owe you! I’m sorry I called you a tyrant behind your back!”</p><p> </p><p>“You called me a-Remi!” He snapped as his vice hurriedly ran with a stupid grin on his face. He fought the smile on his face as he made his way to class 2-2.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped at the hall,and strained his ears. No noise. Not even the sound of tableware clicking nor the murmurs of customers. He ran to the door and groaned. Of course. The small board that held the cafe’s menu were filled to the brim with french menus. All of them well over 5000 yen each. Lio slumped against a nearby pillar,whimpering. Those idiots! He told them,he told them to be reasonable!</p><p> </p><p>A crowd of middle schoolers passed by,glancing at the menu board and visibly wincing. “What...are they nuts? 5000 yen? Is that the standard here?”</p><p>“Jeez way to be intimidating,” Her friend whispered back shuddering. “What if they demand this much of us everyday? I saw the cafeteria on my way here,I bet this is exactly what it’s like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it won’t matter how much money I saved up from the scholarship!”</p><p> </p><p>No,not like this! Lio’s voice dried out and he dejectedly saw them round the hall before he could call out to them. He punched the wall behind him in frustration,trying to will the soreness of his hand to bring him to focus. He slammed the classroom door open,finding what he expected.</p><p> </p><p>All of class 2-2 were decked out in noble-like outfits. He had to give it to them,they did go all out. They forego the fountains,and from the menu he knew they forego the alcohol as well. Still the desolation of the room was a cry of help he’s ever seen one. They all longed dejectedly over their antique tables and chairs,glaring at him when he stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great. Look who came to rub salt in our wounds!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio startled,looking to the side to see their class president making his way to him. “I-I’m not here to insult you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Came here to laugh at us then?” He stopped in front of him and shoved him hard. Lio stumbled,barely managing to keep himself upright.</p><p> </p><p>“No-I just want to help!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always giving us these high and mighty orders,” He spit out. “You never listen to what we say. How would you know what we’re thinking? And now you’re coming in here trying to be the hero? Don’t make fun of us!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s eyes widened and he clenched his trembling hands. How...how did he let it get this far? This was all his fault. If only he listened to them the first time and worked something out. If only he saw how serious they were deep down.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip and bowed lowly. Whispers erupted around him,and he clenched his eyes shut. He had to,or the pressure would break him and make him let out the tears building up inside him. He can’t break now. He had to be the perfect student body president. “Please...please let me help! Let’s try this again! We can rework the menu,we-we can get more customers! I...this can only succeed with everyone’s help.”</p><p> </p><p>“E-even if you say that…” Class 2-2 muttered. “It’s already too late…”</p><p> </p><p>Lio straightened up and gritted his teeth. He ran towards the kitchen,startling the girls behind the counter. “Tell me the ingredients you bought!”</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah um. We have some fresh halibut,russet potatoes,baby carrots,caviar,truffle mushroom…” They listed off,Lio’s mind spinning as they added more and more ingredients. Dammit he didn’t know enough about cooking to figure this out!</p><p> </p><p>“G-Galo?!”</p><p>Lio’s breath stuttered when Thymos’ face came into view,leaning against him to study the pantry. The girls squealed,grabbing each other from his arrival. He glanced up ridiculously,mouth agape. “T-Thymos?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should ditch the halibut recipe. It’s too complicated and it’ll take too long. Put it in a pan instead and roast it with all your ingredients. Put the caviar and truffle mushroom aside; no middle schooler is going to have an appetite for that. Put the biscuits and tea into display on the tables to draw them in.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls quickly nodded,moving to prepare everything. Lio stared at him in mild awe. “You-”</p><p> </p><p>“And you,” Lio gasped when Thymos lightly pushed him back to the entrance. “Scratch out the menu. And go attract some customers,since you’re a maid after all.” He whispered the last part directly to his ear,and Lio slapped a hand over it, face burning.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced back at Thymos and nodded. “Right!”</p><p> </p><p>Class 2-2 scrambled back as he vigorously erased the menu,adding roasted halibut to the menu and a tea party experience to choose from. He quickly stood up when he was done,ignoring them. He began calling out the people passing by,promoting the cafe. “Come on by for some once in a lifetime french tea party experience! If you’re feeling more hungry,we have some delicious roasted halibut for you too!”</p><p> </p><p>Most ignored him,wary of the prices they must’ve put out earlier. Lio took a deep breath,readying his pitch,when someone interrupted him with an enthusiastic yell of “Come on over mademoiselle  and monsieur! We promise you an immersive experience in our cafe! You can even take pictures with us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you know you want some of this 16th century booty!” One yelled out,wiggling in his costume. Lio stifled a laughter,eyeing the crowd that gathered from the noise. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed in relief when some were interested enough to come in,laughing at the act class 2-2 put out. He smiled and started anew with his promotion,calling out more customers. He felt eyes on him,and he glanced back,flinching when he met class 2-2 president’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-um. You should...show us that face more often Prez,” He laughed nervously. “Makes you look more...human.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio blinked. “I-but I’ve always been…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Prez!” The others chimed in. “Stop having a stick up your butt! Show us your weak points too!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio bit his lip,before bursting into laughter. He wiped the tears forming in his eyes,ignorant of the awed stares he received. He beamed at them. “Just don’t take it too far!”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the latter half of the day hard at work,trying to cover their expenses with the cafe’s profit. Lio felt lighter than ever as he overlooked the cafe,something tight wrapping around his heart as he saw the smiles and laughter around him. Making people happy,and sharing fun times together...maybe he understood Heris a bit after all. He waved them all away as he continued his last round of watch once the cafe settled.</p><p> </p><p>The middle schoolers from earlier giggled as they passed him. “The french cafe wasn’t so bad after all huh? I got to take pictures with the pretty senpais! I felt like such a princess!”</p><p> </p><p>“The halibut was delicious! I haven’t even heard of that kind of fish before! I’m so glad I could taste it this time!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio smiled to himself,grabbing his read arm band. Maybe...he was too hasty in some things after all.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lio groaned when his back met the tree behind him. He was hiding behind the bushes on the school’s field. The large bonfire not far from him lighted the faces of joyous students,satisfied after a week’s worth of hard work. Lio carefully jostled the okonomiyaki in his hand,and his tea in the other. He rolled his eyes. Remi had pressed them to his hands earlier,tears in his eyes. It seemed he managed to get a signature <em> and </em> a picture taken with the idol. Speaking of,he must be screaming his throat up in front of the stage right now. </p><p> </p><p>Lio let the beat of the pop song wash over him as he nibbled on his well deserved okonomiyaki. Just as he drifted to a trance a rustle made him snap his head up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Prez is that you? You’re not joining the concert?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Thymos. I’m just-what are you <em> wearing </em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Thymos looked down on himself and grinned. “A fireman uniform! Apparently class 3-1 was doing a cosplay cafe. They gave them out for tonight’s party.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio rubbed his forehead and groaned. “Of course they did.” They settled into silence for a moment before Lio slowly stood up and made his way beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Thymos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. You really helped me back there. You were right,as president I should’ve thought about everyone’s feelings more.”</p><p> </p><p>Thymos’ eyes widened as Lio smiled up at him sheepishly. “Once again,it’s you who noticed these various things.”</p><p> </p><p>“...then wouldn’t it be better to tell everyone about the maid thing after all?”</p><p>“D-don’t be stupid!” Lio stuttered. “That’s a completely different issue! Don’t you dare tell anyone!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio gasped when his back met hardwood,and Thymos’ arm settled above him. His left hand tilted his chin up,and Lio’s breath stilled. “Of course,” Thymos murmured, shooting him that intense look once more. “Because you’re my maid after all. You belong only to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“...what,” Lio trailed off,a blush high on his cheeks. “What are you going on about you lunatic!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah you’re so red Prez! Is your face aflame like your heart? Should I grab the hose?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Slap</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it a break already, you sham of a fireman!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me at Twitter @frymyrisole !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>